Daisuke Kacchu
Daisuke Kacchu is a warrior who is the traveling companion of Vivian Rosewood. Appearance Daisuke is very muscular and quite tall, being 6 feet 3 inches. Along with his fierce facial expressions. This gives him a rather intimidating aura, which some say is like the intensity of a wild tiger. He has dark red hair and eyes. His eyes are pointed and narrow and his eyebrows are quite thick and split in two. Personality Daisuke is very ambitious, stubborn and determined. He refuses to give up in difficult situations and he is also very head strong. He is well known for his undying and furious fighting spirit. He especially enjoys to fight against strong opponents. However rash he gets though, he is extremely loyal to his companions, especially Vivian who he's traveling with. Even though he would rather go all out when fighting a foe with little focus on defense, when someone needs protecting, which is often with Vivian, he is completely willing to use a defensive style and take all of the damage. During battle with a strong foe, although he gets excited, he's surprisingly calm yet intense. History Equipment Magic and Abilities Abilities Fast Healing Body: One of the special traits from the race Daisuke is descended from is the natural healing process is much faster than that of a normal person. Minor cuts that are inflicted on him disappear almost seconds later. (more serious cuts or wounds would take slightly longer) Daisuke's immune system also works much faster and is stronger than a normal person's and any sickness, poison, etc, would be gone from a few minutes to an hour. However, this does not mean he can regenerate limbs in the case of them being cut off or something like any other human. It just means his body recovers faster than normal people. Magic High Speed: This is a type of Caster Magic that Daisuke uses to move at extremely fast speeds. He normally uses it in two ways. When he's not focusing on defense, he uses this speed to overwhelm the foe with a flurry of powerful attacks at incredible speed. When he focuses on protecting someone, he uses this to expand his range of protection as using this magic will allow him to get to his allies more quickly. While there are other ways to use this, another known use of this magic is to use it along with Fortification Magic to act as a high speed battering ram. Fortification Magic: Daisuke uses this magic to fortify his defenses, raise his attack power, and/or to immobilize a target. In sudden situations, this is usually the first magic that Daisuke will habitually use to protect himself and/or other people. Even without the surprise situations, Daisuke will normally activate this magic first before any other for battle. The only exception to this is when it's planned prior that he doesn't start out with it or when Vivian tells him to start with something else. Sword Magic: He uses this magic to power up his sword attacks since swords are his primary weapons. Requip, The Knight: Daisuke uses this magic to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions which he can summon and then use during battle. He has a large variety of armors and weapons, each with their own capabilities. A majority of his weapons are swords but he does have other weapons like the occasional axe or spear. He also has a large variety of shields that have their own uses and elemental resistances. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Armor User